


Professor Laufeyson

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: Y/N must stay after class and receive her punishment from Professor Laufeyson
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Professor Laufeyson

"Miss Y/L/N, please stay, I need to talk to you about your behavior." Y/N was about to leave the room together, with her friends, when she stopped in her tracks.  
"That doesn't sound good. Good luck!" Y/B/F wished her before everyone, except Y/N, left the room. Y/N turned and walked back to Professor Laufeyson's desk. She leaned, resting her forearms on the desk, and looked at the professor as he wiped the board clean. Y/N had to admit that his even his back, was making her hot and wet.  
"So professor, what did I do wrong?" Y/N asked anxiously. Professor Laufeyson turned around and met her gaze. Y/N's panties grew wetter with time alone with the professor.  
"I can give you a list if you wish." The professor walked around the table and stood directly behind her. "The first reason is that you don't wear panties to class surrounded by horny teenage boys." His hand slowly ran down the fabric of Y/N's skirt to the edge of it. Professor Laufeyson pressed his whole body against Y/N's backside. Y/N felt the hard cock of him against her lower back, making her moan. She bit her lip to hold back the moan. Professor Laufeyson, with his free hand gave her a slap on her butt. "Don't you dare hold back your moans from me." His hand pulled up the fabric of her skirt and bunched it at her waist. He kissed the spot between her neck and her collarbone. Y/N threw her head back on the professor's shoulder. His hand slowly traveled up her thigh to the point that bound her legs together and made her crave the professor the most. Y/N tried to pull his hand to her pussy, but he refused. "Impatient girls don't get what they want." He continued to rub his cock against Y/N. His fingers pulled open her pucker and ran his middle finger over her wet pussy.  
"Please, I need..." Just as Y/N uttered the words, Professor Laufeyson pushed his finger into her hole. "Oh my God, Professor Laufeyson..." She moaned as he pumped his middle finger in and out of her pussy. Soon one finger was not enough for Y/N. "Please, I need more." He added a second finger in her pussy and began pumping faster with his fingers in her pussy.  
"You can't imagine how hard it is for me to see you with these guys flirting with you and know that it's my cock making your pussy wet and fucking you sore." He inserts a third finger into her tight pussy to prepare her for something much longer and thicker. "I want to put my cock inside you and mend you until you're just limp, so everyone knows whose you are."  
"Then...do...it." Y/N moaned, hearing the zipper of his pants. "Put this cock in me." Y/N felt his cock against her ass. Professor Laufeyson pushed her against the desk and pressed his cock against her hole. He pulled his fingers out of her pussy and licked it clean. Professor Laufeyson moaned at the taste of her. Y/N wiggled and tried to push his cock into her. Professor Laufeyson slapped her bare bottom.  
"I decide when I fuck you. Got it?" He asked and Y/N agreed with a hum. Professor Laufeyson thrust into her tight pussy in one quick, powerful thrust. The thrust was so powerful that it forced the air out of her lungs. He pulled his cock almost all the way out of her, except for the tip, and thrust back into her just as quickly.  
"Oh my God, Loki." Moaned Y/N as he pumped faster and harder into her. Without a pause in his thrusts, he pounded her ass hard.  
"What do you call me?" He pulled her back against his torso and whispered hotter in her ear.  
"P-Professor Laufeyson." His thrusts became harder and when he pushed against her G-spot, Y/N clenched around his cock. It was almost impossible for him to move inside her. He repeatedly slammed his cock against her G-spot and Loki felt, as Y/N tightened around him, that she would come around his cock in a few seconds. Loki put his hand around her neck and squeezed lightly. Y/N was breathing heavily as he pushed all of his cock into her and his cock pressed against her cervix.  
"Cum for me, my little slut." Her body stiffened as she orgasmed and cum all over her professor's cock. Loki pulled his, still hard, cock out of her and turned her over on the table. "You don't think we're done yet, do you? I said I'd fuck you until you went limp." Professor Laufeyson smiled mischievously as he put her legs over his shoulder and pushed his cock back into Y/N's pussy. Y/N opened her eyes wide as she felt the sudden intrusion into her pussy, barely down from her first orgasm. He opened her blouse and pulled her breasts out of her bra. Loki continued to thrust hard into her pussy, each of his thrusts knocking the air from her lungs. Professor Laufeyson took the nipple of her left breast into his mouth and sucked on it. His other hand kneaded the other breast as if it were dough. "If your parents only knew that their little girl was letting her professor fuck her on his desk like a little slut." As he talked dirty to her like that she squeezed around his cock, "You like that don't you? When I fuck you like a slut or?" Y/N blushed. Loki thrust hard into her pussy and Y/N gasped. He stopped pumping into her. "Answer me!"  
"Yes, I love it when you fuck me like a slut, now fuck me! Please!" Y/N replied and Professor Laufeyson thrust harder into her again. She tightened around his cock again, but before she could come Loki pulled his cock out of her. Before Y/N could protest his mouth was on her pussy and he began to lick her. Her hands pulled at his black hair. He sucked on her clit and pushed two of his fingers into her pussy. She tightened again and stiffened as she came over her professor's face. A knock on the door startled them both. Y/N hurried under the desk that shielded her from his eyes. Loki pulled up his pants without tucking his cock back and sat down on the chair in front of Y/N.  
"Come in!" He combed his fingers through his hair. Y/N looked hungrily at his hard cock.  
"Professor Laufeyson, sorry to bother you." Y/N recognized the voice, it was Kimberly. She rolled her eyes, knowing Kimberly was here to make a pass at Loki. Y/N took his cock in her hand and took his tip in her mouth.  
"What can I help with?" Loki seemed tense. Y/N took more of his cock into her mouth.  
"I was going to ask if they had the grades from the exams yet." Y/N licked his cock and Loki pushed her head down further so she could take more of him into her mouth.  
"Miss Brown... Let's... let's talk about this tomorrow." Y/N stroked his balls with her hands. Kimberly tried to protest. "Get out of here now!" Kimberly ran out of the auditorium. When she was gone Loki pulled Y/N out from under the table. "You little bitch, embarrassing me like that in front of one of my students." He pushes her down on the seat with her knees and bent her over the chair. Loki kicked her legs apart before thrusting into her unexpectedly, taking her at a fast pace that she would still feel him inside her for the next week. He gave her a hard slap on her ass. "Is this what you wanted? For me to fuck you so hard?" She tightened around his cock. Loki moaned and he knew they were both about to cum. He thrust into her hard a few more times as she came all over his cock. At the same moment he shot his cum into her tight pussy. He leaned on her back as they both tried to catch their breath. "I love you, Y/N." He pulled his cock out of her and his cum flowed down her thigh.  
"I love you too." Y/N turned to him and kissed him briefly on his lips. They both drew silence again. When they were both reasonably neat again, he leaned down to her stomach.  
"I can't wait for you to be born. My little princess." He kissed her belly, which was not yet visible.  
"A girl?" Y/N smiled and Loki agrees with a Hum.


End file.
